


Louder

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [7]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Who's louder in bed, Ben or Mike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

“You have to be quite, can you do that for me?” Mike asked, undoing his belt slowly. 

Ben bit his lips as he watched Mike unraveling his erection.

“i can try..” Ben whispers, looking into Mikes face with big brown eyes. 

And then hands were shoving down his pants and boxers until he was only wearing his shirt. Seconds later, he found his back pasted against a wall with his legs wrapped around Mikes hip and Mikes dick inside of him. 

The first thrust made him moan, made his eyes roll back in his head, made him scratch Mikes cotton covert back. 

“Shhhhh.” Mike hushed him, steadily brushing his cock over Bens prostate. 

“ I can’t..” Ben got out between breathless seconds. 

“You have to.” hiding his face in Mikes shoulder, he sank his teeth into the material of Mikes shirt, muffling his moans.

_

“Ben,Ben,Ben” Mike chanted as he sank down onto Bens cock over and over again, feeling how his lover consumed him from the inside out, 

“Ben..” he whimper. 

“Mike.” Ben breathed out from underneath him, stroking his quivering thighs. 

“Missed you.” Mike said, his head thrown back. 

“Missed your cock inside of me.” His movement went on faster, his thighs burning. 

“Missed your hands on my skin.” one of his hands reached out for one of Bens to lace them together on his hips. 

“Missed you.” 

__  


Loud, both of them. 

 


End file.
